


Use The Power for Good. Wait.. Is it Good?

by Ryu406717



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Mingyu, Dancer Kim Mingyu, Dom Jeon Wonwoo, M/M, Smut, Sub Kim Mingyu, They have powers, Top Jeon Wonwoo, fantasy in modern world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu406717/pseuds/Ryu406717
Summary: When basically 0,0001% people in the world got a power.. or a few powers.. Like them.Mingyu is a sexy dancer and Wonwoo just too whipped for him.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Use The Power for Good. Wait.. Is it Good?

•••  
Mingyu up there was wearing a tight leather pants and a tight croptop. We can't even argue if he has big tiddies and full round buttcheeks. It could've even more fun if there's a bulge restrained by his pants.

He danced erotically with the pole, and no one dares to lay their hands on his body. He didn't let them, too.

It did, once. And what we got? The one who 'touched' him while he was having his performance was got their necks broken. It's his rule for the performance. No one may touched him. Unless he is the one who want to touch.

Because his powerful images, no one's trying to touch him unless just hand shaking.

He could letting out of his "get away from me" aura whenever he goes.

When Mingyu get off from the stage, someone has waiting for him in his room.

Mingyu walks to the private room. Everyone who saw him would've greets him or even bow at him. They all love his open personality. He even is a leader for therapist dogs club.

He locked the door and arranged his things to the closet and then goes straight to the bathroom.

As he finished undoing his clothes and line himself to the shower.....

"You seriously didn't see me, hm?"

Mingyu got shocked by the unexpectedly deep voice coming from the door of his bathroom.

"Hell? Who are you? What are you doing in my room?"

"I'm sorry, but your powers has no effect to me now."

That guy was leaning on the door then coming closer to him as he wear off his glasses to the sink.

He has a slim waist but his shoulders is wide enough. He have more height on his long legs. And he knows this guy was shorter than him. Even though he was wearing glasses, Mingyu could see that the guy's gaze was really sharp.

"What if I say that we have all the night for the two of us?"  
"Wh-what?"

'Shit. I can't move.. Who the hell is he?' 

"I'm sorry, but I can't help myself to control your.. body.."  
"You read my mind, too?!"  
"Uh-hm."

"Ugh.." Mingyu closed his eyes. He can feel something is touching his bulge.

"How does it feel?"  
"What.. shit. What are you doing?"  
"It seems like you like that."

'Shit! I never had someone touching me intensely.'

"Don't worry. I'll do the work for you."

That guy pinned Mingyu onto the wall with his unexpected strong body.

He cupped Mingyu's length and plays with its head.

"Ahhn~"

Mingyu leans forward to lay his head on that guy's shoulder.

Unpredictable... That guy kissed Mingyu's head gently while he was thrusting his hand to Mingyu's dick.

"I.. I need to— hmmmhh.."  
"It's okay. You can cum. I do it for you, tho."

'It feels like he raped me, but why did I enjoy this?' that guy knows what Mingyu were thinking.

Mingyu then came in no time.

"That's kinda a lot of cum.. Are you okay?"

'Hell. Why the hell he was so gentle?'

"I'm okay.."

Mingyu saw that guy was just smile fondly.

'Is this okay if I was fall for him now?'

Mingyu wasn't hesitate to wrapped his arms around that guy's neck. And they were kissing. Even though Mingyu started the kiss with the hard clashing teeth, sooner enough, they start melting on the sweet kiss. Their lips were moving in sync as if they have been kissing for hours. Mingyu moved his waist so that their bulge was touching and teasing.

'My name is Wonwoo.'

Mingyu opens his eyes suddenly and let go of their kiss.

"What?"  
"My name is Wonwoo."  
"Did you just say that on my mind?"  
"Yes."

Mingyu's lips starting to tremble. As if he wants to say something but no words were coming out from his lips.

"Don't worry.. I can pretend that I wasn't read your mind."  
"Aish. That's not the thing."

Mingyu throws his gaze to another thing and pouts. Wonwoo smiled at that. He used his two fingers to Mingyu's chin to make their eyes meet again.

"So.. What's your name?"  
"Mingyu. My name is Mingyu."  
"Hmm.. The name suits you, Beautiful."

Wonwoo's hands hold Mingyu's waistline and bring him closer then kiss the tanner man with his gentle.

'I think you need to start undoing your clothes.'

"I'm sorry. What?" Wonwoo squinted his eyes a bit at the sudden word spoken by Mingyu's mind.  
"You heard me, don't you?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Do you want to make me sure about this?"  
"Ahaha. Okay. Straight to the point. I like that. Maybe you want to help?"  
"I want you to tell me what to do."  
"Okay."

As Wonwoo start to undone his shirt, Mingyu was kneeling down and unbuckled Wonwoo's pants, then quickly made Wonwoo as naked as him.

"It's... the length.."  
"Do you want to try it? It's okay if you don't— Whoa. Mingyu."

Without saying anything, Mingyu slipped his mouth onto Wonwoo's member. He sucked it as if it was a popsicle. They're both closed their eyes. Wonwoo doesn't know if it would be this good. And so were Mingyu. Mingyu licks the head sensually and makes Wonwoo groaned with his deep voice.

"I don't think I have to tell you anything, hm? Just do it as you want."

Wonwoo looked down at Mingyu and smiles. He caresses Mingyu's red hair gently.

Mingyu really sucked his dick like a kid eating his popsicle.

Wonwoo also moved his waist as if he was fucking Mingyu's mouth.

That's it! Wonwoo's really wanted to release his load, but by then Mingyu stopped and looked up at Wonwoo.

"Mingyu, you sure know that I want to come, right?"  
"I want you."  
"You what?"  
"I want you inside. I want you to fuck me."  
"Hm. I love how vocal you are. Come on up."

Wonwoo helps him to get up and then the previously glassed guy turns his body around, and makes Mingyu faces the wall.

Mingyu's palms were leaning on the wall as he arched his back because Wonwoo suddenly touches his tiddie.

"Uh.. uh.."  
"So, you have a sensitive buds. I'll wrote it in my mind."

Wonwoo lay his chin on Mingyu's shoulder and put some kisses on his shoulder blade. His hands was playing with Mingyu's buds until those got hard. Later then, he started to touch Mingyu's perfect abs. You can even think that that was a kind of bread. Wonwoo was teasing Mingyu's hole with his crotch for awhile already.

Mingyu's back head was leaning on Wonwoo's shoulder when the shorter male start palming his dick, and the other hand, he teases Mingyu's puckering hole with his fingers.

"Won.. Ugh.. Need you.. I need you.. I can't... Ohhh! I can't hold it anymore.. I need you raw." he says as his member was starting to get hard again.  
"Okay, then.."

No preparation, or anything. Wonwoo lined himself to Mingyu's ring and it makes Mingyu jolted.

"I'll be in slowly, Gyu."  
"Ahh... I need to... I need to wait.."  
"Okay.. Just tell me when you're ready."

"Wonnie.. You can move.."

Wonwoo moved his waist to finally get all the way inside Mingyu's hole.

"Full.. Ohh.. It's so full.. It's so good. Ohhhh..."

Wonwoo smiles at Mingyu's cute moans. Mingyu got a hoarsed voice tho but it was still cute for Wonwoo.

"Wonnie.. Fuck me, now, please."  
"As you wish, Gyu."

Wonwoo then started the pounds at the hole. The thrust was nice and slow. It makes them to feel each others out so that they can keep it in mind, how Mingyu feels so tight around Wonwoo, and how Wonwoo feels so big inside Mingyu.

"There!"

Wonwoo found Mingyu's prostate.

"Oh... Yes.." Mingyu moans as Wonwoo's thrusts were getting harder, and rough, and always get to touch his prostate.

He feels that. Mingyu feels that. Mingyu feels that Wonwoo's dick is getting bigger, feels like he is going to fill him.

"Wonwoo.. I.. I want to— hmmhh.."  
"Come on, Mingyu. Just cum."

And he did. There's a lot coming from his member and wet the wall.

While Mingyu still having his orgasm, Wonwoo turns Mingyu to him and he uses his one hand to pick up Mingyu's leg so Mingyu now stands just with his one legs.

Wonwoo entered him suddenly so then Mingyu wrapped his arms around Wonwoo's neck as he starts to lose his balance.

Wonwoo found Mingyu's prostate in notime.

"Fuck.. O-o-o-ohhh.. Yaashh.. Wonwoo... Ahhh~"

Mingyu feels it again. Wonwoo always getting bigger. He don't know how big Wonwoo was but it makes him crazy.

"I'm sorry, Gyu.. I still don't even feel my climax."

What? Is he being serious? Mingyu felt that always, that Wonwoo is getting bigger, and bigger. Yet he still didn't feel his climax?!

Mingyu reached his climax once again, not as much as before, but still..

Mingyu's standing leg was shaking like he wants to fall but then Wonwoo picks up his standing leg. So now Wonwoo was carrying Mingyu with his dick still in Mingyu's hot hole.

He pounds onto him again stronger than before.

"Ahh! It's.. It's so deep! Wonwoo! AH!"

Mingyu wrapped his legs onto Wonwoo's waist and they're kissing.

Wonwoo can feels Mingyu's moan in pleasure in his mouth as their tongue met in Mingyu's cavern.

"Won— Ugh! Why— ah! Ah! Why are you— Why are you just getting bigger inside me?"  
"I don't— ggrhh! I don't know. It's my first time doing this."  
"Wait. What?"

Wonwoo can't wait. Wonwoo carry him and lays him to the sink and spread Mingyu's legs like he was doing split.

Wonwoo laced their hands on Mingyu's head sides. Even though Wonwoo was fucking him mercilessly, their kiss was undeniably sweet. Maybe Wonwoo wants to calms Mingyu down.

"Why is this sink so strong to have you on them, Gyu?"  
"I don't know! AH! Maybe— Maybe it was made for— ugh! for someone like us."  
"Hm? Maybe it was made for US."

Mingyu feels his climax, like, again?

"Wonnie. I am close.."  
"Humm.. Me, too. Just let it out, Gyu. I'll be there, too."

Mingyu then came for no one knows the counts. Wonwoo feels his climax and it snapped Mingyu. He can't control it but his hole got tightened.

"Yes! Oh! Cum in me.. Fill me! Oohhh~!"

Wonwoo did. Wonwoo groaned deeply and fills his hole with the hot seeds. Mingyu's eyebrows got attached as he got orgasm and got fills up at the same time. He feels the hot thing from his stomach. His moans was lingering on Wonwoo's ears.

Wonwoo kissed his neck to calms him down. Mingyu sure lost a lot of his energy. They're had hours already in fucking thing.

When he was done filling Mingyu, Wonwoo unattached their body and he can see that his load was coming out from Mingyu's hole.

•••

Mingyu was the first one who done showering. Wonwoo helps him to clean his body up. It felt like his south was really in pain until he can't even move.

Hoo~ Wonwoo sure got a lot of power.

Mingyu was laying on his side when Wonwoo gets out from the bathroom.

"Wonwoo."  
"Yes?" Wonwoo sat himself on the bed and caresses Mingyu's cheek.

"If this was just a one night stand.. I need you to get away from me. I don't want to sse you in my sleeps. I don't want your face was haunting me in my nights after."

Wonwoo smiles gently. He understands why Mingyu was kinda hating him so much for doing this. Wonwoo gets in the blanket and wrapped his arms around Mingyu.

"Now that I'm not a virgin anymore, I don't want you to haunt me." Mingyu said as his lips was trembling.

Wonwoo kissed his forehead for awhile.

"Thank you, Mingyu... Just sleep, okay? I'll tell you anything in the morning."

•••

As the sun comes up, he feels his bed was empty again.

Wonwoo was letting Mingyu slept in his embrace. Wonwoo was making sure if Mingyu got a peace time for him to sleep.

Wonwoo sure has left him in the early morning.

He just squinted his eyes to adjust the sunlight.

"Hmm.. Good morning."

Even though there's no one there, He was always greeting the day.

He sat himself up and found there's a note on the nightstand.

\-------------------------------------  
Hi, Mingyu.  
Did you just wake up?  
I'm sorry I have to go earlier.  
You were so cute even more in the morning, but sadly I can't see you when you just woke up.  
I bought a breakfast for you, incase you were wongry. Woke up in your hungry state.

I borrowed some of your clothes because mine was wet at your bathroom. So, here's my number. Please contact me so that we can exchange our clothes.

I was sad because I didn't get your number first, but, maybe I was the only one who was hoping that you will contact me as soon as possible.

Mingyu..

That was my first sex.. It was the best sex I unexpectedly could have. I am really happy that you're my first time. You're the right person for me. I don't know what you feel. But, that's how I feel.

With hope, Jeon Wonwoo.  
\-------------------------------------

"Did he just flirting at me with his writings?"

"He could even melt me down just because of his gentle smile, while we were having sex."

"This guy... is dangerous... for my heart."

Mingyu wore his clothes and gone for the therapist dogs club.  
•••

**Author's Note:**

> Do we need the next part?


End file.
